The New Demigod
by BooksAreLife24-7
Summary: This is an SYOC story. There is a SYOC Opportunity right now and I am accepting at least ten people. Go to chapter 1 to check out the form. Follow the new bunch of demigods at Camp Half-Blood. A dangerous quest plus some appearances from old characters. You have to read the first chapter before judging because I suck at summaries.
1. The beginning

_"Hello, my name is Neviah Sybil Ariston. You can call me Nev, I guess and umm… I moved here from Las Vegas last and I'm here for some trouble in stealing and forcing people to gamble for me. But I've also done some illegal business with a couple different countries. I also helped some pretty shady government officials in Vegas. The only thing I haven't done is drugs. So yeah."_ Neviah sat down and let the old lady of the group stand up and start talking.

_"Thank you Neviah for telling more about yourself. Now lets have the other girls introduce themselves. Laney would you like to start?"_

The short pudgy red head gave a forward motion to the girl who was sitting next to me. I studied the girl beside me a bit more as she stood up. She looked anything but a Laney. She had long dirty blonde hair mixed with the brightest orange in history. Her hair was tied up in a long and gold shimmery eyeshadow. Her wardrobe was a mix of something out of a japanese comic wavy ponytail. Then she had brown slanted eyes with fair skin. Her eyes had dramatic eyeliner book and a shady goth pawnshop. She stood with an aura of power and nobody made any eye contact with her.

_"So before I came here I lived in a nobody town in Ohio and I was busted for stealing, breaking and entering, and helping illegals move. I've lived here for the longest and that's been about three years and in four months I am going to be emancipated. Soon I'm gonna live by myself and hopefully be a better person than I was back then."_ She sat back down while everybody was clapping. The next girl stood up and she seemed more timid.

_"Hi, my name is Claire and I've lived here for only two weeks. I was caught bribing a clerk with some drugs for food. My goal is to get out of here and maybe do something useful in life_." I looked at Claire and could tell she had a rough life before. The next girl stood up and she was definitely a diva.

_"Hi I'm Shaniqua. Welcome to the Miss Clara Browns home for seriously messed up girl teenagers by the way. In my old life we probably would have been partners in crime but know not so much." She winked at me, "Anyways I was also busted for gambling a nice way to make some cash. But I mainly was in the forging business. Did it for about my whole life. It was like the family business but our operation went up in flames and my family just ditched me and the country. It used to be my Uncle Lenny, Auntie Quiana, Cousin Lewis, my little brother Jim, and my momma. Can you imagine that? My uncle left with my cousin to Europe but Lenny was caught six months ago and we haven't heard anything about Lewis. Auntie left for South America with my mom. Can you believe that? Me and my brother were left to fend for ourselves. So when the cops showed up they put Jim in the system and now I'm stuck here for another year or so. The only good thing in my life thats gonna show up is my little brother. I get to see him twice a year and this will be the second visit. So my advice to you is to do what you're told here and when you got yourself a family protect them."_

She sat down with a hmph and chilled out. Shaniqua was a big girl and very dark skinned. Today she wore tacky yellow cheetah print leggings and a black t-shirt that said "If you wanted to talk to someone nice talk to the idiot beside me." She had on purple flip flops and her toes and hands were painter bright green. And since she didn't try to do her hair you could see her was six other introductions but the last one to me was most interesting. The last girl to stand up was on my right and I faced her. She had one long black braid down her back. Everything about her was brown except her clothes. She was wearing a generic red t shirt and blue jeans. She wasn't wearing shoes because we were inside but her feet were really hairy. It was so disgusting and she had the longest toe nails ever. I tried to give her a smile but when she stood up a whiff of her aroma came near my nostrils and I was gagging. She finally started to talk but her voice was very deep for a girl. Her bag told me her name was Sarah.

_"Hello I'm not here for reasons like these losers. I've been sent by my boss to capture you and bring you to him so he may persuade you in joining our side. But by looking at you I know you'll never join so I'm just going to have to enjoy killing you here.__"_ I laughed at her joke but she wasn't kidding.

Sarah started to growl and transform into some kind of beast. She started growing hair everywhere and her back became hunched and her feet were now paws. She was some sort of hound but not anything like what the movies described with werewolves. Her stench seemed to multiply and I could feel a little light headed.

Then before Sarah could grab me Laney jumped up and attacked her with a dagger. Laney was putting up a good fight when Sarah grabbed her by the feet. Then Shaniqua joined in the danger. She had a long sword and was about to strike Sarah at the head when Sarah slashed her in the abdomen. Shaniqua's scream I'm sure could be heard for a mile away. The other girls left a long time ago with Miss Clara Brown.

Finally Laney was able to squirm enough to take out her dagger and stabbed Sarah in the chest. Sarah crumbled and collapsed on the dead Shaniqua. Laney crawled over to Shaniqua and cried a little. I was just standing like an idiot watching her. Finally Laney saw that my energy from this entire episode was quickly draining because she caught me when I fell down. Laney carried me fireman style all the way to a vehicle waiting in the front. It was a red sedan and she practically dumped me into the passenger seat. Once she got into the drivers seat all I heard was Laney's sobs and I was out.

_**Okay I hope that was a good way to start out the story. I'm pretty new to this website and I have never written a PJO before so please cut me some slack. Anyways I know this story doesn't seem to connect to the series too much but the next chapter you will see how Rick Riordan's characters are related to mine. If you have any writing suggestions I strongly encourage you to PM me. I also need to mention that this is actually a SYOC. I hope you will continue reading the story. Below is the SYOC form. I cannot accept any Ares children unfortunately but pretty much all others are open. Unless it's a big three kid then your character has to be really descriptive because that's a big character and I chose a lot of my main characters. But if your detailed enough then you can be a part of the main set of characters.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname?:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**One positive trait:**_

_**One negative trait:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Family:**_

_**Background:**_

_**Greek god parent:**_

_**How long have they known they are a demigod?**_

_**Evil or Good:**_

_**What's different about your character?:**_


	2. Hello Camp Half- Blood

**Hi Readers I was supposed to update last Friday but I was swamped with projects the whole entire week. To make it up to you guys I will update twice this weekend. I received a lot of entries this past two weeks. I have narrowed it down to five but if you think I should accept more OC's then comment below. Now without further ado the story.**

I woke up in the middle of nowhere. And when I mean the middle of nowhere I mean the middle of nowhere. I was sleeping on top of a blanket in the center of a clearing in some forest. On my left was a small campfire and an orange tent. To the right was the red sedan I remember falling asleep in. Then like a tsunami the memories of yesterday afternoon hit me. Soon a shadow covered me,Laney.

"I… umm… Where am I?"I could not form a complete sentence to save my life.

"Okay I suggest you sit up, that way I can explain a few things." I got off my back. "Ok, well, were on our way to a camp meant for special people like you and me. The first thing you need to know is that the Greek Gods are real. People like Zeus, Aphrodite, Hades, Apollo, Poseidon, etc. Each person at the camp is the son or daughter of a god. One of your parents is a mortal and the other is immortal. At this camp you will learn more about the Gods history and learn how to defend yourself from monsters like the one that just attacked you. We don't want you to end up like Shaniqua." She stuttered that last line but went on. "Now we are about five miles from camp but before we go is there anything else you need clarified?" She looked at me with great concern but I just turned my head away and nodded in understanding. She backed off and left to go do something in the orange tent. I started to look at my surroundings but not really taking anything in. Laney just told me one of my parents was an immortal but I had no idea which gender. I had little memory of my parents because I was told they died in a car accident when I was six. The only item left from my past was a pink stuffed bunny with a blurred out picture of my little family in a locket. Now there is a possible chance that one of my parents was still alive but they didn't take me in. The thought made me upset that my parent didn't choose to raise me. I was in deep thought when Laney tapped me on the shoulder and said we had to leave for camp. I rode shotgun and looked out the window. There was nothing but trees and uncharted forest. We pulled up on the side of a lake and ditched the sedan. We walked about a quarter of a mile and then came upon a pavilion. It looked like the mess hall and I saw people who were part goat eating soda cans. I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't imagining anything. Then there was an area where people were fighting with wooden swords. Finally we arrived at a huge house. A centaur walked up to us and started to introduce himself. "Hello there, I am Chiron and welcome to Camp Half- Blood. Most people here are demigods just like you but we provide open arms to other mystical creatures like satyrs and nymphs. At dinner time I will call you up and your immortal parent will claim you. Then if you have any belongings we can help you move them to the cabin you belong in. For now Laney will give you a tour of the camp. Any questions and you can find me in the big house right here. And Laney, will you come and seek me after the tour so we can talk about Shaniqua?" I tried to soak in all the new information. Chiron waved at us as we left to start our tour.

At dinner time I sat next to Laney who I found out was an Ares kid. She told me about her cabin and she explained the others. Then she gave me her real background and what her old life was like. It was nothing like the cover one she told me back at the girls home. Turns out Laney had two older brothers which she loved so much. Then she had a little stepsister who was the smartest five year old one can imagine. Her mom loved Laney and remarried a man named Willis. At the end I was a little bit jealous but definitely happy for Laney. She also told me what Shaniqua was like and that the story she told at the girls home was true. Laney and Shaniqua's goal was to find where her little brother ended up since he wasn't allowed to tell her where he lived. Shaniqua and her brother were both children of Hermes and Laney hopes now she can find Jim before he is attacked by monsters. Chiron made a motion for everybody to be quiet and it instantly became silent. Chiron made a beckoning motion for me to come to the front. I walked up the aisle all the way to the front. I stood in front of everybody very uncomfortable. Chiron was starting to repeat a speech when a dark cloud made itself visible in the middle of the cafeteria. It started to crackle and give off lighting. People were screaming and creating chaos. Then a large group of adults walked out of the cloud and people started to bow. I looked at Chiron and he wore a look of curiosity. "Chiron we need to talk to you." The man with the salt and pepper beard spoke with such authority I could tell he was the leader. He was very tall at least seven foot and he had bright blue eyes. His hair was black and very curly. He wore a blue pinstriped suit which looked rather weird. He led the group of adults towards the big house but then he stopped and turned around. "And don't forget the girl." Chiron grabbed my arm and helped me walk to the big house. I'm glad he held me because I was so sure I was going to faint. I stumbled the entire way and could barely make it up the steps. When we entered the room there was chairs arranged in a neat half circle. The leader sat in the middle and everybody else settled down except for Chiron,one of the visitors,and me. The visitor stood in the corner nearest to the window. Chiron and I stood in front of the large group. "Lord Zeus, why have you come to visit?" When Chiron said this my heart dropped. I was standing in front of the Greek gods and one of them was my parent. "We have all come to share some news. It has to deal with the new camper, Neviah." Zeus looked at me dead serious."Neviah you are not a demigod. You are actually more important. Years ago there was a prophecy that told all the gods that someone would be born soon and that child would be very powerful. That child so happens to be you." My jaw dropped probably somewhere in China. I had to force myself to keep my mouth shut but there was no chance my eyes were going to shrink.

"How this all started is a very long story. I'm afraid you might need a chair to hear the tale." Then Zeus created a chair from thin air for me


	3. Neviah's Heritage

Zeus let out a huge sigh**." Neviah I think it is best if we do the claiming ceremony in here before we reveal your future."** Zeus beckoned towards a man and he made his way into the front row standing right next to Zeus. I took a closer look at him. I could see he had stunning blue eyes that looked at me with a concern expression. He had a full set of grey hair on the top of his head. He wore a five o'clock shadow tonight and a nervous expression. Everything else about his face was kind of blurry. I couldn't see the rest of his facial features because they seemed to be moving. It was almost like a mirage and after a while I quit looking at his face. Instead I decided to take in the whole picture. He wore a black trench coat and was a really tall man. I guess I knew where my height came from. I was 5'6 and he was at least 6'0. But after looking at him I realized I only had a dad left and no mom. That thought left me with an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**"Hello, Neviah. I haven't seen you since the accident. You look a lot like your mom."** His expression was a little pained but I could tell he was trying to keep it together for my sake. But I had to know what happened the day we lost my mom.

**" I'm sorry but what happened in the accident?"** I was anxious to hear the truth.

**"Your mom and I were driving with you in the back of the car. We were heading for Toronto from South Dakota. Thats were you were born. But then it started raining and the road was really slippery. Your mom swerved and we fell off the side of the road. We ended up hitting a tree in an empty field. Your mom got the worst of the car and you were safe in the back just a little shaken up. I tried to save your mom I just... couldn't."** My dad started to cry and his ugly sobs filled up the room. Every one looked away and some even left the room. After a few minutes he started to regain his composure.

**" After your mom passed I took care of you but I just couldn't raise you on my own. I decided people with experience could take better care of you than I ever could. So I dropped you off at an adoption agency saying you were abandoned at the scene of some crime. The lady who took you away from me looked so nice and you were so happy I knew you would be okay. I am so sorry that your life didn't end up going the way I had planned."** He touched my shoulder and I gave him a squeeze in his hand to show him I understood. Then he went in for the hug and I hugged him back. He pulled away and I looked up at him. Then I realized I forgot to ask him an important question.

**"Wait, what's your name?"**

**"My name is Morpheus and your mom's was Abigail."** He gave me one last smile and then Zeus broke the happy moment with a small cough.

**"I'm sorry that this happy reunion couldn't last longer but we have important information to discuss. Neviah somebody has kidnapped a very important person. Her name is Rachel Dare and she is the oracle that used to live at Camp Half-Blood. She has been missing for three weeks and none of us can find her. A god must be hiding her or somebody with extreme power. Rachel and a harpy named Ella were searching for the Sybilline books. Ella told us they were in Las Vegas when they found a book. Ella was outside their hotel room when Rachel was kidnapped along with the book. We think you can access Rachels dreams and find where she was taken. Only one other demigod tried to help us but unfortunately he wasn't the one in the prophecy and he suffered the consequences. We need you to find her since we think your the child who is meant to find the Oracle. Will you help us?"** Zeus looked at me and I knew how dire the situation was.

**" I accept but why can't my father find her?"** I wanted to know why they needed me. I was after all a newbie and had no idea how to locate this Rachel and Im sure they didn't need me just for my powers.

**"Your father has been very busy in the world of dreams. There has been a disturbance in his domain and the force requires all his attention. We also thought that you would have a better time in Las Vegas since thats were you lived most of your life right?"** I hated how he mentioned my old home. That was a part of a life I wanted to forget.

**"This has taken longer than we expected it to be. We must go back to Olympus and I suppose you should be getting back to dinner. Please keep your mission a secret Neviah. This new force is very powerful and will take you out like the last demigod**." I nodded my head and hugged my dad good bye. Then as soon as they came all the gods were gone. I walked with Chiron back to the pavilion. People stared at me but I didn't pay attention. Then after dinner I went into the Ares cabin and grabbed the new clothes they had provided me with when I first came here. Laney was walking up the steps of the cabin just as I was walking outside.

**" What the heck happened? I'm eating dinner and then the Olympians come and steal you away for an hour and you come back not saying anything. What is wrong with you? I'm your friend we need to stick together and tell each other everything. Why were they talking to you?"** My friend looked at me and I regretted that I had to lie to her.

**" They just told me I had to go on a quest soon and I need to prepare."** Her face told me she didn't buy anything of what I said but she was willing to wait for a real reason. Then she grabbed my small duffle and I led the way to were my new cabin was. We barely got a third of the way there when she realized where we going.

**"Oh my Gods. You're a daughter of Morpheus!"**She screamed this and a couple of campers looked at her crazy. One of them in particular started walking towards us.

**" Great. Look now you just attracted another camper. I was kind of hoping to keep this a secret."** I whispered this to her very angrily.

She looked at me and said, **" It was bound to get out eventually."**

Finally the camper was close enough to talk to us. She had short red hair, about down to her shoulders. She looked like a raggedy anne doll. Her nose was very long and I could tell she had been in a couple of fights. I know a broken nose when I see one. She also had brown eyes and sharp eyebrows, making her look a bit intimidating. I was almost her height but her muscle mass made her seem bigger. She was wearing a worn, gray, jean jacket over a camo t-shirt and some faded jeans. I recognized her from the Ares table. She sat at the farthest end of the table opposite of us. Finally the camper decided to speak.

**" What's this I hear about Morpheus? Are you a daughter of his?"** She had a scowl on her face as if she didn't like any of Morpheus kids which is impossible since my dad hasn't had kids in forever. I had to give her an answer though since she didn't seem like the person to wait.

**" Yes I am in fact a daughter of his. My names Neviah but you could call me Nev. Whats your name?"** I held out my hand to shake hers but she left me hanging. Instead she got right up in my face.

**" My names Jenna and you listen up. Just because you had a meeting with the Olympians doesn't mean your special. In fact you got to work here like the rest of us. If you think about bragging I'm bringing back the whole cabin to put you in your place. Someone who just showed up is not at least close to competing with somebody who spent five years here. Do you understand?"** I nodded my head in agreement and she just stormed out. I looked at Laney to explain what just happened.

**" Don't worry that was just Jenny acting tuff. She really wouldn't get the whole cabin down here to pummel you. Besides I have seniority over her. Just give her a chance. I promise she is just ruff around the edges. She's usually really nice to me."** She looked at me with a pleading look.

**" Yeah she probably didn't mean half those things."** Laney looked at me with relief. **"Lets get to my cabin I guess."** We started walking towards my new house with Laney chatting her mouth off.


	4. Meet Jen and Pippa

_**I just want to say that I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Life just got in the way. This is the fourth chapter and I hope you guys like it. Please review so I can improve. And without further ado the story...**_

(Jen POV)  
I was eating dinner at the end of the Ares table alone which felt weird. I only had a few friends and last summer they decided to not be year long campers. My best friend finally decided it was time her and her boyfriend made a change in their relationship. They planned on getting married this summer and I was happy for the two. Clarisse was always good to me and Chris was really cool. I wished my half sibling were with me but I knew she had to move on with her life. As for the others some just decided to move on or died before being an adult.

I took a sip of my root beer and accidentally let out a big burp. No one noticed except another member of the cabin. A girl named Laney. Laney was not your typical version of pretty but I still liked her. She had her hair down which was a rare sight. It usually means she feels good. I'm glad too because she makes me sad when she doesn't feel good. Laney was the second person to befriend me when I came here. Since the moment I met her she made me question my sexuality, again. I always get nervous around her and it is almost impossible to make an Ares kid get nervous. My attention came back to her again and she smiled and let out a loud burp back. I smiled and then realizing what was happening knew this was my cue to finally see if our friendship was meant for something else. I was about to stand up and walk over to the other end of the table when Chiron cleared his voice.

**"Due to a busy schedule the new co-director unfortunately could not greet our new member but I get the honors. I would like for the camp to give a big welcome to Neviah Ariston!"** Chiron beckoned to some one and a girl stood up from the Ares table. I heard about her this morning while sword fighting. Apparently Laney came back from her mission with a demigod. My jaw dropped all the way for Hades to see. This girl was definitely beautiful but in a simple way. I bet Aphrodite is her mom. It would make sense. She was however short and not a blonde which kind of made my suspicions waiver.

The new girl had raven black hair in a curly pony tail. She had pale skin that reminded me of the moons surface. She had a medium sized smile which shone really bright. Her eyes were the weirdest feature however. They were very bright and mesmerizing. But the weird part was they were gold. I had never seen anybody with colored eyes like that before. Sure some people had black or others got red when angry but this girl was calm and had strange color eyes.

The girl was at the front of the dining pavilion when Chiron began his speech again about the history of camp half blood and the existence of demigods. I have to admit that each time he tells this story I get a patriotic feel. Then a swirling black mist hovered before Chiron and the new girl. There was a sound of thunder and the aphrodite kids ran for the hills. I'm sure they were worried that the mist was a rain cloud and they would get wet. Everybody else just ducked and hid underneath the tables. The Ares cabin however stood up ready to attack the mist. Then people started walking out of the black cloud.

I could see Zeus walk out of the cloud followed by the rest of the Olympians. A couple other minor gods passed by as well. I looked around me and everybody had this confused look but we finally bowed to our parents. Then Zeus whispered something to Chiron and started walking away. But then Zeus turned around and said something for all to hear.

**"Don't forget to bring the girl."**

I looked at the new camper and knew she would bring trouble to the camp. I stormed out of the pavilion and headed to the lake to clear my head. Laney tried to catch up with me but I was to fast for her. I sat on the cool sand and meditated for what seemed like forever. Then I started to head back to my cabin when I saw Laney talking to the new girl again. I decided to go and make sure this new camper wasn't going to start any trouble.  
Then out of no where Laney screamed something about Morpheus. I quickly made the connection though and walked over to them faster.

**" Whats this I hear about Morpheus? Are you a daughter of his?"** I looked at her and she gave me a look of fear. Then she replied with a hint of rebellion in her voice.

**" Yes I am in fact a daughter of his. My names Neviah but you could call me Nev. Whats your name?"** I could hear her voice shaking. She held out her hand but I ignored it and instead decided to give her a warning.

**" My names Jenna and you listen up. Just because you had a meeting with the Olympians doesn't mean your special. In fact you got to work here like the rest of us. If you think about bragging I'm bringing back the whole cabin to put you in your place. Someone who just showed up is not at least close to competing with somebody who spent five years here. Do you understand?"** She nodded and I walked away from the two. I was just a couple of feet away from Laney and Neviah when I figured something out. Neviah was a daighter of Morpheus which meant she was supposed to take Clovis's place in the prophecy. That stupid mission killed Clovis, my ex and now it would kill another if Neviah was not the one. Thats why the olympians needed to talk to her. On my way back I found Pippa and needed to tell her what I just figured out.

(Pippa POV)  
I was walking over to the campfire when I heard what happened at dinner today. Apparently some new camper showed up today and the Olympians requested a meeting with her. I was very curious as to what was different about this camper. Unfortunately I was binding a new friendship spell at the time and ended up missing dinner. Maybe the new camper would be at the campfire. I walked over to one of my friends again and started to strike up a conversation.

**" Hey Durga. Did the new camper show up yet?"** I looked around but all I could see was familiar faces.

**" Nah. She went back to my cabin to gather her stuff and move to her cabin. She didn't tell me which cabin though."**  
I was about to ask her what she thought was the new girls greek parent when the Apollo kids started singing. I looked at the fire and was amazed with its color. It had gold at the tips but was mainly a light orange. I guess everybody was feeling light hearted and curious tonight. After "This land is Minos land" everybody started to head back to their cabin. While walking to the Ares cabin I decided to take a detour. I was really curious about the new member. I figured maybe she was still outside her cabin. Then I ran into my other friend Jen.

**"Hey Jen. Why do you have that murder look on your face?"** I took a step back from my friend. Whenever she was mad it was wise to back off.

**" The stupid new camper got a quest. I heard her talking to Laney. Apparently she is Morpheus kid. I think Chiron and the gods are going to use her just like they did with Clovis."** Then unexpectedly Jen started to cry. Clovis was Laney's ex boyfriend but they dated the longest time. They were together for two years. Their breakup was mutual and they were still pretty close as friends. I hugged my friend and told her the new camper would be safe. She dried off her tears and looked me straight in the eye.

**"You can't tell anybody I cried. Promise?"**

**"Promise."** Jen and I walked a long way in silence to our cabins. Finally we split off and I headed towards mine. I lived with two half siblings but they were both really young. Their names were Kyle and Kayla. They were twins and lucky to be full siblings. They were only thirteen and arrived maybe more than three months ago. They were very quiet and I tried speaking to them but it ended up in one word conversations. They were on a bunk bed playing gold fish when I walked in. I headed over to the closet and changed inside. I wore basketball shorts and a thin tank top to go to bed. I finally shut off the light before going to sleep


	5. Where am I?

_**Neviah's POV**_

Once I woke up I started to go into full panic mode. I had totally forgotten about what happened yesterday. I had been diagnosed with general anxiety disorder at the age of eight. And that's not where it ended. I had Dyslexia, ADHD, and worst of all partially blind in my left eye. So when I didn't immediately recognize the room my heart went pounding and I could barely breath. Luckily I was able to gain control and became more calm looking at my surroundings again. And sure enough I was looking at the same old dark cabin I did yesterday. I pushed off the covers and decided to get ready for the day.

I decided to wear the camp t-shirt and a pair of brown shorts. It was my last outfit left and I decided before breakfast I needed to talk to Chiron about going to some local pawn shop for more clothes. Then I thought of something I never asked. Where the heck was this camp located. For all I knew we were in Canada. I ran outside without even thinking about shoes. I saw a camper walking by and raced up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. He didn't seem to be happy about it but I didn't care I needed answers.

"_Hey where the heck is this camp located? Are we still in America? Wait do you even speak English?"_

_"Yeah I speak English and why are you so damn loud. I'm not deaf and even if I couldn't speak English yelling at a person doesn't help."_ He gave me a look that I think I was supposed to take as menacing. But I didn't care he still hadn't answered my question.

_"I asked where are we."_

_"We're in New York. Get a grip of reality and let go of me."_ I realized I still had my hand on his shoulder and I let go. This kid couldn't be older than twelve. He was small and had an icy look. Then I saw him wearing a robe which looked really big on him.

_"What's your name?"_

_"What's your name?"_ One thing for sure about this kid was that he had an attitude. It was just a harmless question.

_"My name's Neviah now answer me."_

_"I'm Vitrus."_

_"Why are you wearing a robe?"_

_"Why are you barefooted?"_

_"Are you always a jerk?"_

_"Only when people grab me and shake me like a crazy person."_ I then realized I never apologized for startling him.

"Sorry for that and I was wondering if you could also take me to the camp director. This place is quite large and I forgot my sense in directions." Vitrus didn't look happy but nodded his head in agreement. Then he was staring at me like I was the one who knew where we were going.

_"I'm sorry but why are you looking at me."_

_"Well I didn't know if you wanted to walk when you're still barefooted."_ I looked down and blushed.

_"I'm sorry I'll be right back."_ I went inside and laced up my tennis shoes but by the time I got back outside the boy was gone. I muttered under my breath about how I hate boys and walked around knowing I would have to find Chiron on my own.

_**What did you guys think of this chapter. I feel like it was a little short and next time I'll lengthen it a bit. And to Stormrunner74 Pippa is a child of Philia and her fathers bloodline contains some of Pallas's blood. Comment in the review section and I'll make further adjustments.**_


End file.
